Decision
by VeraMix1824
Summary: Sabo tiene pesadillas desde hace dos años cuando Ace fallecio en Marineford, ahora debera tomar una decision importante para asi acabar con esas pesadillas. ¿Sera capaz de aceptar la mision de Dragon en Dressrosa? ¿Sera capaz de verle la cara a Luffy y alguien mas? SPOILER: manga 731 y de una proxima historia mia.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sabo..."_

_"¡Sabo!"_

_"¿¡Sabo!?"_

_"¡Sabo nii-chan!"_

**_"Puño de Fuego Ace, comandante de la segunda division de los piratas de Shirohige y el hijo del REy Pirata Gold D Roger ha sido ejecutado, murio en los brazos de su hermano Sombrero de Paja Luffy"_**

-¡Ace! ¡Luffy!-grito un joves de apenas 22 años despertando de una terrrible pesadilla todo sudoroso, sus cabellos alborotados y la respiracion agitada.

Asi era todas las noches desde hace dos años, mas detalladamente, desde que la guerra en Marineford habia termiado, y Puño de Fuegos Ace o Portgas D Ace cayo muerto en los brazos de su hermano menor Monkey D Luffy. A no ser que se revelara ante Luffy, aquellos sueños y pesadillas jamas acabarian, sin embargo, habia dos pequeños problemas.

Primero que nada, Luffy habia desaparecido luego de la guerra y no ha sabido nada de el en dos largos años, ademas de que a parte de Luffy, tenia otros dos hermanos pequeños mas, Koga y Saori*, los mellizos hijos del Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Ese era el primer problema, el segundo era practicamente confrontarlos, se preguntaba de donde iba a sacar el valor suficiente como para mostrarse frente a sus tres hermanos sabiendo bien quue èl ya estaba muerto para ellos desde hace 12 años.

Conociendolos, y si aun no habian cambiado, Luffy de seguro la abrazaria y lloraria hasta quedar completamente seco de lagrimas y dormido, Koga, estaria primero en la duda si de verdad era èl o no para despues tener la duda en si perdonarlo o no, en cambio, Saori...Suspiro apretando los puños pensando en la reaccion de su hermanita: ira, enojo, dolor, cero perdon, ya que ella estuvo una semana entera enojada con Luffy debido al incidente que tuvo su padre en el cual perdio su brazo izquierdo tratando de salvarlo.

-Sabo...¿Estas bien?-inquirio una voz femenina entrando a la habitacion.

-Koala...-suspiro aliviado el joven de cabellos rubios mirando a la chica.

-¿Otra vez la pesadilla?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, ya no puedo soportarlo, debo verlos, necesito verlos...dile a Dragon que acepto la mision-respondio calmandose pero todavia un poco nervioso.

Si, Sabo no murio aquel dia en el accidente con el Tenryuubito, fue rescatado por Dragon, lider del ejercito revolucionario y padre de Luffy. EN cuanto èl desperto no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era y en que lugar estaba, segun el medico, el incidente le causo una perdida de memoria temporal que se resolveria con el paso del tiempo.

Dragon se dedico a entrenarlo, pasaron los años cuando Sabo recupero la memoria al ver un cartel de "Se busca", el primero, de Portgas D Ace, suplico a su maestro que lo dejara visitarlos, sin embargo, al principio se nego dandole una buena razon.

"Es muy pronto para que los vuelvas a ver Sabo, se que no piensas igual al saber que han pasado siete años, pero debes entender, tu para mi hijo, Portgas D Ace y esos gemelos estas muerto"

Ante esa respuesta, Dragon dio a entender a Sabo que se podra reuniro con ellos que por el momento no, que entrenara para hacerse mas fuerte y cuando estuviera realmente listo, se mostrara frente a ellos. Si bien Sabo protesto al principio, decidio no discutirlo, puesto que Dragon le habia ofrecido aquello que èl y sus hermanos desearon desde niños: libertad.

Lamentablemente, tres años despues, hubiera preferido haber desobedecido a Dragon que hacerle caso, al enterarse que Ace habia sido capturado y a punto de ser ejecutado, sabia que su hermano menor Luffy iria solo por el ya que Saori y Koga aun no habian zarpado hacia el mar. La frase de respuesta fue un simple "no iras" por obvias razones, Dragon no queria incluir al ejercito revolucionario en la guerra de la marina contr Shirohige.

Como lo supuso, Luffy llego al campo de batalla, logro liberar a Ace sin embargo, no logro salvarlo, uno de los Almirantes, Sakazuki Akainu, quien intentaba asesinar a Luffy, lo atraveso. Muchos vieron, que eso fue en un acto de protegerlo, y sin mas que decir, Portgas D Ace murio en los brazos de Luffy con una sonrisa.

_-¡Ace!-chillo Sabo al leer la noticia_

Koala abrazo con fuerza a su "mejor amigo", ella habia llegado varios unos meses despues que Sabo, y al tener la misma edad, bueno casi ya que Koala era un año mayor que Sabo, rapidamente entablaron una bella amistad. Por ende, Dragon decidio hacerlos un equipo junto con Hack, un gyojin, quien era como un padre para ellos dos. SIn embargo, al llegar a la adolescencia, los sentimientos de ambos fueron cambiando, y eso se notaba a kilometros de distancia aunque claro, ellos todavia no se han confesado.

Sabo, en cuanto sintio que su amiga lo abrazaba, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y dejo caer un centenar de lagrimas, para calmarlo comenzo a acariciar su cabello, sabiendo lo mucho que sufria decidio pasar la noche alli a su lado. Ella tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos limpiandole las lagrimas y besandole la frente, noto como Sabo se iba calmando por completo finalmente.

-Le avisare a Dragon-san en la mañana cuanto antes, ahora debes dormir-dijo Koala.

-Ojala pudiera...-musito Sabo.

-Sabo...-dijo Koala con una de sus manos lo tomo de la cara obligando a mirarlo y con la otra su mano-Se que tienes miedo, miedo de pensar de como reaccionaran ellos al verte, sobretodo la pequeña, escucha esto, hay muchas formas de demostrar sentimientos hacia una persona, Luffy te perdonara estoy seguro, Koga tambien, y Saori, puede que te diga semejante cantidad de barbaridades pero en el fondo...estoy segura de que estara feliz de verte vivo.

Aquellas palabras impresionaron mucho a Sabp provocandole una sonrisa leve, con sumo cuidado tomo la mano de Koala que estaba sobre su mejilla y la acaricio, mientras que a la otra pa estrujaba no con demasiada fuerza. Por primera vez ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente, se fueron acercando.

Sus labios se unieron, ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo de la cintura, liberando por fin sus sentimientos, y entregandose en cuerpo y alma.

_**SAORI Y KOGA:**_personajes occ de One Piece, practicamente inventados por mi, ellos formaran parte de una historia que publicare mas adelante qiue si sera como una secuela de la saga de Dressrosa. Aqui, que han visto, tendra un pequeño spoiler de mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi padre una vez me dijo..._

_que nunca estoy sola y ni lo estare jamas..._

_Mi hermano una vez me dijo..._

_que a mi lado el siempre estara..._

_Pronto conoceras a mas personas especiales_

_que llegaran a ser parte de tu vinculo familiar..._

_pasaron lo años..._

_y aquellas personas han llegado..._

_"Mi querido hermano mayor Ace_

_Mi querido hermano mayor Sabo_

_Mi querido hermano mayor Luffy_

_Mi querido hermano mellizo mayor Koga"_

_En nuestras espaldas yace una promesa,_

_la prueba de nuestra hermandad,_

_hermanos hasta el final..._

_hermanos hasta el final..._

_"Hermanos..."_

_"...piratas..."_

_"...unidos..."_

_"...para..."_

_"...siempre."_

Sabo se encontraba mirando el techo de su dormitorio, habia despertado no hace mucho, Koala aun se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho, y para no despertarla, Sabo se puso a recordar viejos momentos en que los cinco se solian divertir de niños. A decir verdad, ahora que habia tomado una decision de si aceptar el trabajo de Dragon sobre el contrabando de armas en Dressrosa, aquellos recuerdos ya no eran tan dolorosos, sino mas bien encantadores y felices, a parte cabe aclarar que aquella noche que paso con Koala, le quitaron las pesadillas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintio a Koala moverse y despertando, la saludo con un dulce, corto pero tierno beso en los labios y abrazandola mas mientras que ella sonreia besandole el cuello. Al fin Sabo se habia tranqulizado y era el mismo que conocio de niña, aunque claro, ni el ni ella eran mas unos niños, no, ahora eran adultos jovenes enamorados.

-Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos, desayunar y hablar con Dragon Sabo-hablo Koala.

-Si, tienes razon-dicho y hecho, los dos se levantaron, se bañaron, obviamente juntos, se vistieron y fueron a hablar con su lider. En pocos dias partirian a Dressrosa.

Dressrosa. Coliseo.

-No dejare que te quedes con la fruta Mera Mera...-sonrio observando al sujeto que tenia adelante-Mugiwara no Luffy.

-¿Mmm?-inquirio confundido Luffy una vez que lo tenia en frente luego de que Bartolomeo lo insultara y este lo arrojara a una pila de barriles-T-tu eres...

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro viendo como Monkey D Luffy comenzaba a moquear y a derramar lagrimas-¡Luffy!

-¿¡EEEHHH!?-exclamo Luffy.

-No tengo palabras ni excusas, se que estan enojados conmigo, pero deben entender...que yo nunca los abandone, yo nunca los traicione-sollozo-No saben lo arrepentido que estoy de no haber aparecido en la guerra hace dos años, se que no fui el hermano mayor que ustedes quisieran, pero ahora, prometo que de ahora en adelante los cuidare y jamas los abandore...no permitire que ningun hermano mio vuelva a ser asesinado y mucho menos en frente de los demas.

-Sabo...-musito Luffy.

-Sabo...-musito otro chico desconocido.

-Sabo nii-chan...-dijo entre lagrimas una chica desconocida.

-¡Sabo!-exclamaron los tres abrazandolo y llorando


End file.
